With rapid development of electronic and information industries, computers and the peripheral device thereof become essential parts in our daily lives. For example, mice are important peripheral devices of computers for establishing contact between the personal computers and the users. For helping the user well operate the computer, many novel mice with expanded functions are developed in views of humanization and user-friendliness.
Recently, a solar powered mouse has been developed. Such a solar powered mouse uses solar energy as the main power source. Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of a conventional solar powered mouse is illustrated. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional solar powered mouse 10 includes a mouse body 11. The front side of the mouse body 11 is provided with two click buttons 12 and a scroll wheel 14 between these two click buttons 12. When click buttons 12 and the scroll wheel 14 are manipulated by a user, corresponding signals are generated to trigger the solar powered mouse. Moreover, a solar energy module 13 is arranged in front of the click buttons 12. The solar energy module 13 can absorb external light beams and convert the light beams into electric energy. The electric energy is usually sufficient for powering the solar powered mouse 10, so that no battery is contained in the solar powered mouse 10.
The conventional solar powered mouse 10, however, still has some drawbacks. For example, because of the relatively large area of the solar energy module 13, the overall appearance of the solar powered mouse 10 is aesthetically undesirable. In addition, the efficiency of absorbing solar energy or other light beams by the solar energy module 13 is usually insufficient. That is, the speed of generating electric energy by the solar energy module 13 is ultimately smaller than that of consuming electric energy by the solar powered mouse 10 over a prolonged use period. Therefore, the electric energy is not enough to work the solar powered mouse 10. Since no battery is included in the solar powered mouse, the solar powered mouse 10 can not work until the accumulated electric energy of the solar energy module 13 is sufficient to drive the solar powered mouse 10. It is very troublesome for the user to operate the solar powered mouse because the electric energy fails to be continuously supplied.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved solar powered mouse to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.